


Of books and fictional characters (that make Alan nervous)

by RocioWrites



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alcohol cw] “Your characters…” Alan starts and feels the huge smile his lover has. “I shouldn’t worry, should I?” He insists. In his mind, Alan is aware that he’s an insecure, jealous and almost possessive lover. And an imaginary threat is worse than a real one, because he doesn’t know how to fight against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of books and fictional characters (that make Alan nervous)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of moderate alcohol consumption.
> 
> *
> 
> This is a translation done by me of one my fics in spanish, I just felt like sharing it with more people so here it is in english :)

Billy’s smile is kind of nervous and incredibly juvenile, his face loses some of its age lines and for a moment, Alan sees again that Billy he met years back. First, he watches those eyes looking downward, then he re-reads the last line, feeling a mix of satisfaction and awkwardness.

The bunch of sheets of paper is heavy on his hands and somehow he still can’t believe the future book is really that long and, at the same time, so light and entertaining.

Fiction is not Alan’s cup of tea, he doesn’t like his fictional characters romantically involved. He sticks to his scientific magazines and his subscription of paleontological booklets. However, he would have never dreamt of denying such an opportunity.

They watch each other and Billy’s little smile hasn’t subsided at all, a storm of excited emotions behind his eyes. Alan smiles back, he only can give him the sheets back and nod once, twice, thrice in slow succession. Billy is now Dr. Brennan and has the respect of everyone in the dig site (something he really always had, to be honest), but for Alan? He will always be Mr. Brennan in that snarky and liberal tone, as if the mere last name was too big for him. Something silly, really. But the spark on his face at hearing such name is all Alan needs.

“So?” He asks finally, uncapable of helping himself a moment longer. Alan nods again, smile permanently curving his lips.

“Nice.” He praises.

“But?”

And Alan laughs because really, what else can he say? Amazingly, there isn’t even one single  _but_. Story is great. It’s fictional so there’s nothing to officially state about it. It revolves around dinosaurs in a lost island which will bring out a horde of nerds and headless fanatics of InGen that will buy the book as soon as it's printed. Money’s going to help fund the digging. What else can old grumpy Alan say about it? Except that Billy is expecting something and Alan feels the irrepressible urge to remind the other that this isn’t his area of expertise.

“No buts.” He drops casually, adjusting his fedora with his right hand and scratching his neck with his other one.

Billy’s smile grows wider like a child who’s just been promised the exact same gift he’s been waiting for his birthday.

And sometimes, Alan thinks absentmindedly, making analogies of this type, comparing his lover to a child, is something terribly inappropriate even in his own mind.

*

There’s a small party at their usual bar as a celebration of sorts. Cheryl says something about how cool it’s going to be once the ‘script’ is edited and rises her glass with emphasis, laughing and clashing it foolishly with the one the girl sitting next to her is drinking from.

Billy smiles and is happy.

And Alan waits on a corner, lonely, drinking in long sips because Billy is young and he isn’t so.

*

Someone who’s not him is driving calmly down the old road he knows so well. Billy is sitting next to him on the back seats of the jeep. There’s soft music floating in the air and it’s not the radio he usually listens to but it’s not bad either so he lets it slip, that the guy changed his radio station.

The car shakes due to the bumpy road but everyone who works on the site is used to it by now. Billy takes advantage of the movement to slump more against him, almost nuzzling into his side.

Alan doesn’t find it bothersome in the least. Not now, after all the things that have happened ( _Isla Sorna_ ) he doesn’t have the strength to hide how happy Billy makes him.

They’re both a bit drunk, not too much though. Alan could be driving if he wanted to, but it feels nice to relax for once and let someone else take the wheel.

Far away, he can see the campsite and his trailer.

The night is completely dark except for the few tinkling stars adorning the sky, shining through heavy gray clouds. The atmosphere is humid and thick although it’s not unbearably hot for now.

When the car stops, they climb down and Robert says his goodbyes commenting something about being his night in the town before swiftly mounting his bike and driving away. Sometimes, he’s shocked at how accepting everyone is, even going as far as creating private moments for them.

The thought makes him laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s go inside.” He prompts, a hand coming to gently rest between Billy’s shoulder blades.

Billy smiles at him and nods, letting himself be guided inside the house trailer that now it’s his home.

*

It’s impossible to keep the dust away when they’re basically living in a desert, a place where they’re digging all the time. But if there’s something Alan’s proud about, it’s about how clean the bedroom is. It’s barely a room with an inflatable mattress and a little wardrobe. However, for the both of them it is their bedroom. And Alan has kept it the cleanest possible, all things considered. So it doesn’t come off as a surprise the long learned routine of taking a shower before going into the bedroom.

This time Billy has claimed the first shower and Alan has to rush through it before the hot water is gone. It’s a nice and comfortable routine and it’s the kind of life they both have grown accustomed to without even realizing it, living so peacefully with the quirks the other has.

The room is barely lit by the lamp on Billy’s side of the bed, a tiny bright sphere in the darkness and immensity of the desert. But the small lamp lights Billy’s face and it shows the edges of the mattress and it’s all Alan needs to give a few steps and find his side of the bed.

With no preambles he lies down and lets Billy decide if he turns the light off or not. He does and cuddles right at his side. Silence, except for the wind and the whispers of nature outside, keeps them company.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Billy asks in a tiny voice. And Alan hugs him tighter against his chest because it doesn’t matter what he thinks, what matters is that Billy got something great and Alan can’t ruin it.

“Of course. I told you I liked the book.” He appeals.

“Alright.” Billy replies.

And the room is quiet, both looking at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come. Except that Alan mentally debates whether to utter his concern out loud; he has no right to mention it, he has no right to question the future book, Alan has no right to complain about the writing that kept Billy sane when he had to be bedridden due to almost countless fractures. Wounds that were his fault, because he dragged him to that nightmarish trip.

Billy beams beside him, full of life and stuck with an insecure guy like Alan Grant.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Billy starts, lifting himself a bit and resting his weight on his elbow. They look at each other and Billy’s eyes have that kind and decided glow. “I just want to know what’s on your mind.”

But he doesn’t answer anything for a long while until Billy smiles amused and exasperated, rolling his eyes and leans back down.

Then he dares to speak. “Should I be worried?” Alan inquires.

“It depends. What are you talking about exactly?”

“Hmm, it doesn’t matter.”

“Alan…” He almost laughs and lifts himself again, this time to leave a gentle kiss on his lips. “Talk to me.” He asks and spreads some more kisses on his cheeks, on his chin. Alan’s arms automatically travel down the sides of the younger, to his waist and Billy finds a way to lie almost entirely on him, a leg in between Alan’s. “Tell me.” He complains against his neck and it’s difficult to deny him in that situation.

“Your characters…” Alan starts and feels the huge smile his lover has. “I shouldn’t worry, should I?” He insists.

In his mind, Alan is aware that he’s an insecure, jealous and almost possessive lover. And an imaginary threat is worse than a real one, because he doesn’t know how to fight against it.

“What about my characters?” Billy prompts, face against his neck.

Alan is drawing shapes on his back with his fingers.

“Should I be concerned that your fictional Dr. Grant is romantically involved with yout fictional Dr. Sattler?” Billy laughs amused, Alan feels how his chest vibrates with Billy’s laughter. “Or should I worry about your fictional Dr. Brennan being romantically involved with your fictional Cheryl?”

“Alan!” He cries out, even more amused. “Are you jealous?” He questions.

Alan thinks of answering that he isn’t. But he simply moves his lips in an inaudible “Yes.”

“No, you shouldn’t be worried.” Billy whispers reassuringly. “Somehow I knew that if I did my fictional Dr. Grant and fictional Dr. Brennan have a relationship, the book wasn’t going to get anywhere.”

Alan doesn’t know whether to be proud of such premeditation or worry even more. “Was it all planned?”

“Something like that.” He says and this time he steals a kiss on the lips, one that leaves Alan slightly dizzy and breathless. “Besides,” He adds inches away from his mouth, the smile of satisfaction at Alan’s silly concern is evident in his tone. “my fictional Billy is only friends with my fictional Cheryl. Just like in real life.”

“Except that in real life, Ellie is married, you and I sleep together. And there really are living dinosaurs, um.”

“The general public doesn’t need to know…” And the shine in Billy’s eyes is such that it lights up the whole room with its splendor, smiling in equal magnitude. Alan can’t do anything more than to be grateful for what life has allowed him to have after so much misery and despair.

“Just promise me that if there is a second book, fictional Dr. Grant won’t have children. That would be too much, Mr. Brennan.”

Laughter is soft and comfortable, and the kiss that follows is even better. “Deal.”


End file.
